


Syo X Otoya - Hitting that Third Base (LEMON)

by UtaPriSonicFan147



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 13:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14426286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UtaPriSonicFan147/pseuds/UtaPriSonicFan147
Summary: Sorry for the silly sports pun in the title, I couldn't think of one to do with soccer x3;Anywho, this is my newest story, which includes my favourite OTP from UtaPri, Otoya X Syo~In this story, Otoya and Syo finish playing soccer against one another and soon get into a battle of who can get into the shower cubicle first and then... naughtiness ensues~ ;3There are three chapters in this, mostly because I kept on going when typing it out but didn't realise how long it would end up being x3;





	1. Piyo-chan Underwear! (Chapter 1)

"Yosh! That was an awesome soccer game, Otoya~!"

A young red-haired male, named Otoya, chuckled as he noticed a petite-built male with bright blonde hair, running towards his direction. As he approached Otoya, he smirked and held his hand up, expecting to receive a high five from the ruby-haired male. 

Otoya beamed a smile and held his hand up too, returning the shorter male's request before picking up his towel from a bench nearby. He used it to clean his sweaty forehead before wrapping it around his shoulders.

"Hai~! It was a really close one this time, Syo... I almost beat you!"

Syo chuckled and smirked in a triumphant manner as he grabbed his towel also and proceeded to clean his face. 

"Hai... I was pretty good today, wasn't I~?"

Otoya pouted slightly and crossed his arms over his chest with a somewhat jealous expression, now present upon his face.

"Hey... I was good too, wasn't I?"

Syo looked over to Otoya as they began to head back to the locker rooms and chuckled as he noticed Otoya's pouty expression.

"Sorry, Otoya... you did really good today too! Better than last time actually~"

Otoya blushed slightly as he noticed Syo wink at him. He then turned away as he continued to walk beside Syo, attempting to hide his blush from the shorter male. 

"A-Arigato, Syo..."

Syo smirked a bit as he noticed Otoya's cheeks become slighter darker in hue. 

_"So cute! ... wait. Did I just call Otoya... cute?!"_

Syo soon began to blush himself and attempted to use his towel in order to cover it up. A few seconds later, after hearing a small sound of disappointment coming from Otoya, Syo broke out of his short trance.

What Syo didn't realise, however, was that both him and Otoya were both now inside the locker room and Otoya had already began to undress.

"Syo? Syo, are you alright?"

Syo soon heard Otoya's voice and shook his head before turning to him. He let out a small yelp in surprise and felt himself begin to blush once again. The shorter male made a small 'hmph' sound as he turned away, after having noticed that Otoya was now shirtless and his slim, yet muscular, torso was fully visible.

"A-ah, Otoya! S-sorry... I was... distracted."

Otoya made one of his heart-felt smiles and chuckled softly as he folded up his shirt and placed it onto the locker room bench. 

"It's okay, Syo..."

Syo nodded and remained turned away from Otoya as he began to unbutton his shirt. He then pulled it off himself and folded it up also, placing it onto the bench, next to Otoya's. 

Otoya, who had noticed that Syo was turned away from him, makes a confused expression as he placed a finger onto his chin.

"Ano... Syo? Why are you turned away from me? D-Did I do something to upset you?"

Syo looked over his shoulder and pouted as he felt his blush still present upon his cheeks. He puffed out his cheeks slightly and closed his eyes as he began to speak.

"N-no reason! I always undress like this when I'm with other people, nothing wrong with that, ne?"

Otoya scratched his head in confusion as he noticed Syo continuing to look away from him and felt somewhat disappointed that he couldn't witness Syo's undressing.

"Ano... I guess there's nothing wrong with that. But I just thought that you would feel comfortable doing it since we're friends..."

Syo, who was now feeling a bit guilty, turned to face Otoya completely and smiled in a somewhat guilty, yet embarrassed manner.

"S-Sorry, I'm just not used to undressing with others, especially guys... except my brother Kaoru, of course."

Otoya chuckled softly and soon began to pull down his pants, in an innocent, yet slow and slightly embarrassed manner.

_"S-Somehow I feel comfortable with doing this... especially being with Syo. But... why am I blushing?"_

Syo cleared his throat and averted his gaze from Otoya as his blush persists. He then too began to pull down his pants and become noticeably nervous as he observed his underwear underneath them. 

_"This is so embarrassing... I just hope I didn't wear that embarrassing pair of underwear that Natsuki gave me-- damn it!"_

Syo gulped as he quickly pulled his pants back up to his waist and pulled on the waistband on them, looking inside. On the inside, Syo groaned in frustration as he noticed that he was wearing a pair of pink boxers with little Piyo-chan symbols all over them!

_"Great... now what am I gonna do?"_

Otoya, who was now stood in only his underwear, scratched his head once again as he noticed Syo's hesitation to pull down his pants.

"Syo? Are you okay?"

Syo yelped a bit as he noticed that Otoya was now looking directly at him, wearing nothing but a pair of red boxer shorts. He puffed out his cheeks once again before crossing his arms over his chest.

"H-Hai! I was just... ano..."

Otoya crossed his arms and shook his head, chuckling a bit.

"Syo, you don't have to be worried about undressing in front of me, I just did it in front of you, after all~!"

Syo pouted a bit and soon shrugged his shoulders as he let out a small sigh, noticing Otoya's heart-warming smile and not being able to resist it.

"Alright, alright..."

After stalling for a few seconds, Syo felt his cheeks heat up as he quickly, in one swift movement, pulled down his pants, revealing his Piyo-chan underwear. He crossed his arms and huffed as he looked over to Otoya.

"There... you happy now?!"

Otoya, who had noticed Syo's adorable underwear, couldn't help but make a small smirk. He then covered his mouth with a hand and let out a small 'pfft' sound, trying, but ultimately failing, to contain his laughter.

After a few seconds, Otoya continued to fail in his attempt and eventually ended up bursting into laughter. He held onto the locker next to him as he felt himself about to fall over from his over-reaction.

"P-Piyo-chan underwear?!"

Syo gritted his teeth in anger and held his fists down by his side as he looked over at Otoya, who was still laughing, hysterically.

_"I'm gonna kill Natsuki for this..."_

The ruby-haired male walked over to Syo and placed a hand onto his shoulder as he used his other hand to wipe away his tears.

"S-Sorry, Syo... but they're just so cute~!"

Syo blushed in frustration and pushed Otoya's hand off his shoulder as he grabbed his towel and shower essentials before storming off towards the shower cubicles.

"Baka..."

Otoya continued to chuckle as he too grabbed his towel and shower essentials before following behind Syo. As they approached the showers, Otoya soon stopped and looked back at the shorter male.

"Umm, Syo? There's only one shower."

Syo placed his hands on his waist and pondered for a few seconds before looking at Otoya, who was stood in front of him, rubbing his chin with a finger. Otoya met his gaze and the two soon exchanged challenging smirks.

"Hehe... wanna race, Syo~?"

Syo smirked as he looked to Otoya and punched inside his hand with a fist.

"Yosh, bring it on~!"

Otoya chuckled as he ran off and Syo followed behind, attempting to grab onto his towel from behind, hoping to slow him down. 

"O-Oi~!"

Syo smirked and continued to follow behind Otoya, eventually catching up with him. As they approached the door, Syo and Otoya panted, feeling tired from the running. 

Syo looked ahead at Otoya and smiled a bit as he was out of breath.

"Otoya, maybe we should--? O-Oi, get back here!"

Otoya chuckled in a sneaky way as he ran ahead of Syo and hung up his towel onto the hook outside of the door before heading inside and sticking out his tongue at Syo. As Syo approached the door, Otoya closed it behind him and Syo growled, banging on the door with his fist. 

"O-Oi, that wasn't fair! Let me in, Otoya!"

Otoya chuckled from the other side of the door and locked it before putting his shower essentials into the holder provided for him.

"Hehe... tricked you, Syo~!"

Syo grumbled and cursed to himself as he eventually stopped banging on the door. He stomped his foot onto the ground in a frustrated manner and huffed as he carried his shower equipment to a bench that was opposite the cubicle. He placed them down and sat down beside it, crossing his arms.

"Damn it! I knew he was gonna do that..."

\-----------

Otoya chuckled as he could hear Syo's mumbling and soon turns around before switching on the shower. He adjusts the temperature until it was just right and then proceeded to remove his boxer shorts. 

\-----------

Syo looked up at the cubicle and soon blushed as he noticed Otoya's boxer shorts on the ground. He then noticed Otoya kick them away from his feet and gulped as he began to think dirty thoughts about Otoya's now completely naked body.

He held onto his head and blushed a dark red before repeatedly hitting his head with his hands, trying to get rid of the thoughts.

_"Ah, why can't I stop thinking of these things?!"_

Syo sighed as he released his head and looked over to the cubicle, pouting a bit.

_"What's wrong with me?"_

\------------

Otoya entered the shower and sighed in relief as he felt the hot water hitting his body. He held out his hands and lifts his head into the flow, allowing his face to get covered in the hot water also.

"Ahh, this is really nice~"

Otoya chuckled as he could hear a small 'hmph' sound, coming from Syo and smiled as he opened his bottle of shower lotion and began to rub it into his hands. He then proceeded to rub the lotion onto his chest and massaged it around, letting out a small sound of content.

Otoya continued to rub the lotion onto his arms, followed by his stomach and then to his penis, which was now slightly erect from the pleasure of the shower water. 

As Otoya felt this, he let out a small yelp and nervously looked down at it, beginning to panic.

_"Ehh?! This hasn't happened for a long time!"_

Otoya nervously looked to the door of the cubicle and sighed in relief as he could hear Syo humming a tune to himself, therefore was too distracted to hear his yelp.

_"At least Syo isn't in here with me... that would be really awkward. But..."_

Otoya placed a finger to his lip as he looked towards the door and then back down to his rod, blushing a pale hue of red.

_"I wonder if Syo-- n-no! T-That's not right!"_

The ruby-haired male gritted his teeth and soon gently ran his fingers along his smooth shaft. He lets out a small moan as he felt a pleasureable tingling sensation running through his groin area. He then gasped and covered his mouth, attempting to silence his sounds of arousal.

_"Damn it! I hope he didn't hear that..."_


	2. Wanted Pleasure (Chapter 2)

_"Hmm, was that...?"_

Syo felt his cheeks light up as he heard the small moan erupt from Otoya's lips. He opened his eyes and stood up, slowly walking over to the door, becoming more curious of Otoya's activity.

_"C-Can he be...? No way, he wouldn't do that! He's not that type of guy... is he?"_

Syo placed a finger to his lips as he curiously tiptoed closer to the door of the cubicle and pressed his ear up against it.

\---------------------

Otoya covered his mouth with one hand and gulped as he noticed that his organ was twitching in anticipation of relief. He gritted his teeth under his hand and let out a small whimper as he realised that it needed some much wanted attention.

_"N-no... I can't... n-not here! S-stop, p-please!"_

The ruby-haired male let out a small gasp and felt his eyes begin to water from the overwhelming desperate pleasure that his body was now teasing him with. He nervously bit onto his finger and looked over to the door.

_"N-not here... n-not with Syo outside."_

Otoya refused the temptation for a few seconds but soon gently reached his hand down to his cock and let out another small moan as his fingers brushed against his shaft. He then gently wrapped his hand around it and let out a small gasp as he fell to the ground, sitting on the floor of the cubicle.

_"I... I can't handle it anymore!"_

Otoya gritted his teeth as he began to rub his shaft with his hand at a slow pace. He let out a loud moan and allowed his mouth to open, the pleasure becoming much too strong to handle. He no longer caring whether or not Syo was listening, all he cared about was receiving the release that he so desperately needed.

The ruby-haired male continued to rub his shaft and placed his free hand behind him, helping him to keep his balance as well as allowing him to open his legs wider.

"Nghh, y-yes...~"

\------------------

_"N-Nani?! Otoya... he's... no way!"_

Syo blushed a dark red as he froze in place, listening to the many moans that Otoya was projecting from behind the door. He soon looked down at his pants and yelped as he noticed that the crotch of his underwear was now tight, due to his smaller penis beginning to harden.

The shorter blonde-haired male soon felt a throbbing sensation coming from it and let out a small moan as he gritted his teeth and felt his body slide down the wall next to the cubicle door. 

He sat on the ground and panted softly, feeling the urge to touch himself increase. 

_"A-amazing... I haven't felt like this for a long time. B-but... why is it Otoya that's doing this to me?!"_

Syo gulped and bit his finger, nervously, as he felt embarrassed yet aroused from the sound of Otoya's pleasure-filled moans. He looked down at his underwear and tried to resist the urge to pull them down and touch himself. He looked back at the cubicle door behind him and continued to blush as he could still hear Otoya moaning. 

_"Ugh... I can't hold it anymore... I HAVE to do this."_

The shorter male looked down at his underwear and with slight hesitation, reached his hand down before slowly beginning to pull on the waistband. To his surprise, Syo watched as his penis sprung out of his underwear and was at it's full length.

He reached down to it and gently gripped his shaft before slowly beginning to rub up and down in a smooth motion. As he performed the action, Syo let out a small, almost inaudible whimper as he squeezed his legs together, trying very hard to remain quiet. 

_"Nghhh..."_

\------------------

_"A-Almost...!"_

The red-haired male moaned and gritted his teeth as he soon felt the urge to cum. He tensed up his fingers and continued to rub his cock at a faster pace, feeling a pleasurable sensation pulsing throughout his body. He let out a small whimper and soon closed his eyes as he felt the pressure inside him build up.

"Nghhhh, I can't-- ahh~!"

Otoya watched as his tip squirted out a thick stream of sticky white fluid. The liquid shot onto his chest and Otoya blushed from how dirty he now was. He stuck out his tongue and panted as he allowed the water from the shower wash away the mess.

As the red-haired male finished pleasuring himself, he panted and reached up to a bar above him. He then pulled down onto it and used the leverage from it to stand himself up, before regaining his balance. 

_"W-whoa... that was pretty intense."_

Otoya sighed in relief as he looked towards the door and rinsed off the excess soap on his body. He then switched off the shower and grabbed his equipment before cautiously opening the door, peeking out of it. He gasped and covered his mouth as he noticed Syo sat on the ground with his hand wrapped around his cock, pumping it up and down at a fast pace and moaning loudly. 

_"Nghh, t-that's it... a-almost~!"_

Otoya blushed a dark red as he wrapped his towel around his waist before slowly heading towards Syo's position, not wanting to disturb him. As he approached him, the red-haired male tensed up, noticing that Syo was beginning to react to his presence.

\-----------------

The shorter male swiftly paused his pumping action as he saw a shadow lingering above him. He slowly raised his head and gulped, blushing a dark red as he noticed Otoya standing in front of him.

Syo froze on the spot for a few seconds before quickly moving his hands down to his fully exposed and slightly smaller cock, desperately attempting to cover it. The young blonde squeezed his eyes shut in embarrassment and began to shiver from the tingling sensation still running through him.

"O-Otoya, y-you baka!! You could have at least given me a sign!!"

Otoya waved his hands around nervously and continued to become flustered as he quickly turned his head away. 

"I-I'm sorry, Syo!! I-I didn't know that you would be doing that!!"

Syo growled in embarrassment and continued to keep his eyes tightly shut, looking extremely flustered.

"Y-you didn't answer my question! Besides, you started it!!"

Otoya gulped and nervously scratched the back of his head as he continued to look away.

"U-Um... I saw you touching it and s-sorry... I... I couldn't help it."

Syo pouted and looked down at the ground as he tried to contain his embarrassment, but to no avail. He soon bit his lip and began to shiver. 

Otoya noticed this and made a sympathetic expression as he squatted down beside Syo.

"Are you okay, Syo?"

The shorter male turned his head away and continued to pout as he soon began to feel a pool of tears form in his eyes. 

"H-hai, I'm fine!"

Otoya could sense that Syo was upset and gently wrapped an arm around his shoulder, attempting to comfort him. Syo blushed as he turned around, his sapphire eyes meeting with Otoya's ruby ones.

Otoya noticed very few tears trickle down Syo's cheek and gently pulled him closer.

"Syo... are you crying?"

The shorter male lowered his head, feeling ashamed of being caught and soon let out a small whimper before beginning to sob, clenching his fists as he does so. Otoya pulled him closer into an embrace and gently lifts his chin with his finger before gently using his finger to wipe away his tears.

"It's okay, Syo... we all do it every now and then. Sorry... I didn't mean to make you feel awkward when I was doing it just now."

Syo turned his head away and continued to pout a bit as his hands were still covering his cock.

"I-I know! And I'm not crying!"

Otoya chuckled from Syo's proud attitude and held him closer, feeling his dry and warm chest against his still wet one. Syo blushed and soon held onto Otoya, completely forgetting that his hands were previously covering his length. 

The young redhead smiled softly as he felt the warmth of Syo's body against his. Though Otoya soon noticed that Syo seemed much warmer than before and looked down at him, curiously. The young blonde blushed and wriggled around, uncomfortably as he realise that his penis was still fully exposed.

Otoya looked down at his fully exposed cock, realising that Syo was still feeling aroused but before he could act, Syo blushed and quickly attempted to cover it once again.

"N-no! I don't want you to see it!"

Otoya made one of heart-felt smiles and gently placed a finger under Syo's chin, lifting his face to his eye level. He then began to whisper as he stared into Syo's sapphire eyes.

_"Syo... I've already seen it. But... I think it's only fair if I show you mine."_

Syo waved his arms around, frantically and became flustered as Otoya released his grip from him and began to pull down the front of his towel, which was still wrapped around his waist.

"W-wait, Otoya!"

Otoya stopped pulling the towel down any further and tilted his head to the side in confusion. 

"Why? Are you embarrassed to see it?"

Syo pouted and continued to blush as he faced away from Otoya and refused to answer. Otoya chuckled as he gently ran a hand along Syo's leg before it accidentally came into contact with his lower region. The young blonde let out a small yelp and Otoya immediately pulled his hand away, blushing a dark red.

"S-sorry! I didn't mean to touch it!"

Syo looked away in embarrassment and rubbed his hand against the back of his neck.

"I-It's ok... I... I'm just really sensitive... down there. Y-you can d-do it again if you want... I think I'm okay now."

Otoya tilted his head in confusion once again as he heard Syo's request.

"You... WANT me to touch it?"

The young blonde pouted slightly and nodded his head, feeling rather shy from his request.

"H-Hai..."

The young redhead let out a small chuckle as he leaned his head close to Syo and nuzzled it against his, in a loving manner, causing the young male to let out a content moan. He then proceeded to gently caress Syo's shaft, allowing his fingers to softly brush over it. The young blonde gently bit his finger in anticipation and looked up at Otoya as he had a seductive expression upon his face.

_"You are so cute, Syo... and... it seems like you're ready to see mine~"_

Syo made a confused expression as he noticed that Otoya was now looking down at his fully erect penis as he caressed its shaft.

The shorter male yelped and blushed a dark red hue as he looked down and noticed the red-haired male's hand inching closer to his tip. He gritted his teeth and made an innocent yet aroused facial expression as the redhead's finger began to caress his balls.

"O-Otoya... t-that's my... my--!"

Otoya gave Syo another one of his heartwarming smiles as he slithered his hand up to Syo's shaft and gently began to rub his flesh through his fingers, attempting to playfully tease the younger male. 

The young redhead chuckled softly from the blonde's facial expression and whispered into his ear, sending pleasureable chills up his spine. 

_"So... cute~"_

Syo was about to protest about being called 'cute' but the pleasure he was feeling from Otoya's touch simply caused him to moan, uncontrollably and hold onto him with a shaky grip.

"Nghh, O-Otoya... please, d-don't stop."

Otoya gently nuzzled his head closer to Syo's in an affectionate manner as he continued to rub the shorter male's shaft whilst whispering into his ear. 

_"Don't worry, Syo... I won't~"_

Syo continued to moan and tightened his grip on Otoya's shoulder, digging his fingernails into his skin. Otoya winced from the pain but continued to run his fingers along Syo's length, attempting to hit his weakspot.

Otoya smirked as he soon heard a small gasp emerge from Syo's lips, knowing that he had officially hit his weakspot. Syo panted and ran his hand along Otoya's chest as he felt his body tightening in pleasure.

"O-Otoya--!"

The young redhead chuckled as he used his free hand to gently caress Syo's cheek. He then proceeded to lean his face down to Syo's level and allowed his tongue to roll over the young blonde's neck. Syo threw his head back from the sensation and allowed a loader moan to escape his lips.

Otoya could sense that the young male was close to his climax and slowly moved his occupied hand up Syo's shaft until he had reached his fleshy tip. He gently teased the tip with his finger and listened as the young blonde let out a small whimper.

"O-Otoya... I think.. I'm going to--!"

Before the shorter male could finish his sentence, he let out a loud moan and gritted his teeth as a thick white liquid shot out of his fleshy tip and hit Otoya, squarely between the eyes.

Otoya opened his eyes in shock from the release and rubbed his free hand against his face, allowing some of the sticky liquid to ooze onto his finger. He then proceeded to look down at Syo as he panted and held onto him, panting in exhaustation. 

"Syo... that was... amazing!"

The shorter male continued to pant as he looked up at Otoya, giving him a small satisfied smirk.

Otoya gave Syo another one of his heart-felt smiles and gently ran his fingers through the younger blonde's hair, allowing him to recover from his release. Syo sighed softly from the comforting feeling and soon reached up to Otoya, running his shaking fingers through his ruby locks.

"T-thank you, Otoya... I... I haven't felt this way in a long time."

Otoya chuckled softly and held the blonde close to his chest before gently taking Syo's hand into his own, allowing their fingers to entwine one another's. 

"Anything for you... Syo."

The young blonde nestled into Otoya's chest and panted, heavily, attempting to calm himself from the intense release. The redhead made a guilty expression as he heard the young blonde panting and cupped Syo's face into his hand, looking down at him, tenderly.

"Are you alright, Syo?"

Syo let out a small chuckle as he stared into the redhead's shining eyes. 

"H-hai... I... I've just never felt so good before..."

Otoya chuckled once again as he gently rubbed his nose against Syo's, causing him to let out a small chuckle also.

"O-Oi, Otoya! That tickles~!"

The young redhead smiled from the younger boy's somewhat innocent chuckle and soon made a nervous expression as he noticed a small smirk appear on the younger boy's face.

"S-Syo?"

The young blonde continued to smirk and ignored Otoya as he released his grip from Otoya's fingers and ran his hand up his leg, causing him to let out a small gasp.

"Ahh~! Syo... what are you--?"

Syo pressed a finger against Otoya's lips and and licked his own as he looked down at the large bulge under the redhead's towel.

_"Shh... it looks like I've left an impression on you, Otoya. We can't let that go to waste~"_

The young redhead let out a small whimper as he watched Syo slip his hand under his towel and gently began to rub his inner thigh with his fingers. The young blonde let out a small chuckle and smirked up at the redhead.

_"Otoya... it's my turn to make you feel good~"_

Before Otoya could speak, however, he let out a small gasp as Syo wrapped his fingers around his shaft. The young redhead bit his lip and looked down at the younger male, who was shifting into a different position.

"S-Syo--!"

Syo chuckled and looked up at Otoya as he was now kneeling down in front of him, a small smirk present on his face.

_"Don't worry, Otoya... I'll be gentle~"_

Otoya let out another small whimper and gritted his teeth as Syo pulled down his towel, allowing him to gain better access to his penis and began to gently run his fingers along his length, teasing him. 

Otoya bit his finger and let out an innocent moan as he felt a pleasureable urge return to his body. 

The young blonde let out another chuckle from Otoya's innocent attitude and smirked as he stuck out his tongue, looking up at Otoya's tip, longingly.

Otoya noticed a playful expression upon Syo's face and gulped slightly.

"S-Syo... w-what are you going to do?"

Syo licked his lips and made a seductive expression before leaning forward and gently placing the tip of his tongue on the tip of Otoya's cock. The redhead threw his head back in pleasure and let out a loud pleasure-filled moan.

Syo smirked up at Otoya as he gently teased his length with his tongue and mumbled slightly.

"Does this answer your question, Otoya~?"

Otoya gritted his teeth as Syo continued to tease his tip with his tongue and let out a shaky-sounding whimper as he clenched his fingers around his towel, which, thanks to Syo, was now on the ground beside him. 

"Nghh... S-Syo~!"


	3. Frotting Fun (Chapter 3)

The young blonde let out another small chuckle as he slathers his tongue all over Otoya's tip, letting out a small moan from the delicious taste of his pre-cum.

The young redhead tightened his grip on his towel and continued to make loud pleasure-filled sounds as Syo teased his weakspot. 

The younger male looked up at Otoya and smirked, mischiviously as his cock was still in his mouth. He allowed his lips to release the redhead's tip for a few seconds to speak.

_"Otoya... you taste so good~"_

Otoya panted and felt his cheeks burn up from Syo's embarrassing, yet flattering comment. As Syo's tongue returned to his tip, Otoya bit his lip, hard and placed a hand behind the young blonde's head as he let out small whimpers, feeling himself getting close to a climax. 

"S-Syo! I'm gonna... I'm gonna...~!"

Syo looked up at Otoya and chuckled slightly as he proceeded to move his tongue down to the young redhead's balls. He let out a small humming sound as he slathered his tongue all over the redhead's slit and soon let out a gasp as he felt the redhead's cock tighten.

_"Otoya--"_

Suddenly and without warning, the young blonde was interrupted by a warm sensation hitting the back of his throat. He let out a small and unexpected yelp as he opened his mouth, allowing his tongue to stick out of his mouth.

Otoya whimpered and let out a small grunting sound as he released his seed, allowing most of it to shoot down the younger boy's throat. 

Syo swallowed Otoya's seed and smirked, mischieviously, as he pulled away, using a finger to clean off some excess cum from around his lips. The young blonde then proceeded to lick the substance off his finger and smirked down at the redhead.

"Amazing, Otoya... I had no idea you had it in you~"

The young redhead blushed and panted heavily as he looked down at the young blonde. He then smiled softly as he leaned his back against the shower cubicle, attempting to recover from his release. 

"T-thank you, Syo..."

The young blonde chuckled softly and slowly reached over, grabbing Otoya's towel. He gently rubbed it against the redhead's tip, cleaning off the remaining sticky substance, continuing to smirk as many pleaureable moans left Otoya's lips.

Once Syo had finished this action, he placed the towel down and climbed on top of the redhead, gently running his fingers through Otoya's ruby-coloured locks. 

_"Otoya~?"_

Otoya smiled from the tickly sensation in his hair and blushed a pale hue of pink, realising that Syo was now straddling him, the tips of their penises now within close proximity of each other's but not quite touching. 

The young redhead, who knew exactly what was going to happen, simply smirked up at the young blonde and whispered in return.

_"Hai, Syo~?"_

As Otoya awaited Syo's comment, he let out a small gasp as he felt a hardness rubbing against his shaft. He let out a small gasp and looked down, noticing that Syo had leaned forward, just a little, and was now rubbing his erect shaft against his own. 

The young redhead moaned, softly as he watched Syo place his hands behind him, pushing them against the floor. As he pushed, his slender hips and waist slowly thrusted forward, allowing his shaft to press against Otoya's with more pressure. 

"Nghh... S-Syo..."

Syo gritted his teeth and ceased this movement, panting softly. He looked down at the young redhead, who was now looking confused and placed a fingertip on his lips, looking up at Otoya in a submissive manner.

_"S-sorry... I-I think I still need some pleasuring... d-do you mind if we do this?"_

Otoya, who was surprised from Syo's sudden submissive nature, simply chuckled softly from his adorable expression and gently wrapped his arms around the young blonde's back, slowly pulling him closer.

_"No, I don't mind. In fact, I think I need some more pleasuring too..."_

Syo chuckled softly as he nodded to Otoya in agreement before leaning forward, beginning to rub his shaft against the redhead's once again, causing him to moan loudly.

Otoya stuck out his tongue and panted as he held Syo closer to him, allowing his penis to be trapped by the young blonde's, giving him some dominance. 

Syo whimpered in a submissive and pleasure-filled manner as he enjoyed being the dominant male. He wrapped his arms around Otoya's neck and continued to thrust his waist forward, progressively increasing the speed of this action. 

The males pant and moan excessively from the increase in speed and hold onto each other, feeling their cocks slowly begin to harden from the pleasure. Syo looked up at Otoya and whimpered slightly, feeling the urge to release become closer with every thrust.

_"O-Otoya?"_

The young redhead gritted his teeth as he looked down at the young blonde and gently pressed his lips against Syo's, attempting to arouse him further.

Syo moaned from Otoya's warm lips touching his and returned to kiss, wrapping his tongue around Otoya's, trapping him within his mouth. The redhead moaned loudly from the sensation and allowed Syo to remain dominant. 

The young blonde let out another submissive moan as he gently bit Otoya's lip and increased the speed of his thrusting, his penis now begging for release. The young redhead bucked his hips, allowing himself to rub his shaft against the younger male's. The boys began to sweat from the intense pressure building up inside them and continued to thrust, not holding back. 

Syo let out a small whimper as he continued to bite Otoya's lip. He dug his nails into the redhead's back and spoke with a strained voice as he felt his shaft tremble with pressure.

_"O-Otoya... I can't... I can't..."_

The young redhead whimpered as he wrapped his hands around Syo's back and felt the amount of pressure of Syo's shaft against his own to be too much to handle. 

_"M-me neither!"_

After a few seconds, Otoya and Syo finally concluded their mouth teasing and watched as a trail of saliva escaped their lips. They gripped onto each other as tightly as their trembling fingers could handle before throwing their heads back in bliss, feeling themselves about to burst.

Otoya gritted his teeth and closed his eyes as he gripped Syo in his arms, refusing to let him go. The young redhead felt his penis about to erupt and let out a long pleasure-filled moan as the release he so desperately needed, finally came.

_"S-Syo~!"_

Syo, who was also now at his peak, let out a submissive but loud whimper as he performed a final thrust and felt the tension in his penis finally subside.

_"O-Otoya~!"_

The two males gasped and gritted their teeth as the tips of their penises released a thick sticky white substance. The young redhead's cum shot into the air and landed onto his bare chest, causing him to blush slightly. 

The young blonde's cum shot up high, hitting him square in the face, leaving it to drip down his cheek. 

The two males panted in exhaustation as they looked at each other and shared a gentle kiss before breaking apart, a small smirk now present on their faces. 

_"S-Sugoi~"_

_"H-Hai~"_

Syo continued to hold onto Otoya and rubbed his hand against his cheek before looking down at it and making a shocked expression as he noticed the amount of cum his hand had collected. 

_"W-whoa..."_

The young redhead chuckled from Syo's reaction and slowly moved his tip away from the young blonde's. Otoya's cum dribbled down his chest and made its way down to his penis, where it mixed with the substance leaking from his tip and oozed onto the ground below. 

Syo continued to pant from the intensity of the release and smirked as he looked down at Otoya's cock and his own, noticing that both were now covered in their sticky release. The cum from Syo's cheek was more runny than sticky so it was able to drip off his face and run down his body, eventually ending on the ground below.

The young blonde dazily looked up at the redhead and weakly leaned forward, still feeling his body shivering with pleasure. 

Otoya gasped as he noticed Syo's weaker manner and caught him, worriedly as he noticed him weakly lean his head against his chest.

"S-Syo... are you okay?"

The young blonde let out a small chuckle and nodded his head as he smirked up at the redhead.

"H-hai, y-you just wore me out~"

Otoya chuckled from the response and held Syo into a close embrace, gently running a few fingers through his golden locks. 

"I wore you out? Wow, I never knew you had a stamina limit... you are very strong~"

Syo let out a content humming sound as he felt Otoya's fingers running through his hair and looked up at the redhead, staring deeply into his eyes.

"O-Otoya?"

"Hai, Syo?"

The young blonde gently ran a hand over the redhead's cheek and felt a small blush begin to appear on his face.

"I... I love you."

Otoya gasped from the sudden confession but soon let out a small content sigh, giving Syo one of his heart-felt smiles as he leaned his face closer to the blonde's, their noses now touching one another's. 

"I love you too... you are so very cute, little one~"

Syo pouted slightly from the 'little' and 'cute' comments and crossed his arms in a cute manner. Otoya chuckled from this and gently caressed Syo's cheek, leaning his lips down to the young blonde's, giving him a tender, yet passionate kiss.

As the redhead's lips touched Syo's, the young blonde immediately uncrossed his arms and intertwined his fingers between Otoya's before letting out a small moan and returning the kiss.

The two boys felt like they could stay in the kiss forever, but the urge to breathe soon became apparent and they reluctantly pulled away.

The young redhead gently pulled his lips away from Syo's and slowly began to stand up from the ground, his legs still shaking from the release. As he regained his balance, he reached his hand down to Syo's and helped him to his feet. 

The redhead smiled at the young blonde as he bent over, picking up his towel before proceeding to wrap it around his waist. He then picked up Syo's and handed it to him, beaming a large smile as he grabbed his shower equipment.

"As fun as that was, we better get changed and go meet with the others, Syo-chan... they're probably wondering where we are."

The young blonde huffed slightly from Otoya's comment and threw his towel back onto the bench.

_"Hmph... I won't let it end that soon."_

Otoya, who was oblivious to Syo refusing to wrap his towel around his waist, began to pull on his hand but the young blonde hesitated and tugged with a stronger force, allowing him to pull Otoya close to him. 

The young redhead watched in confusion as Syo used his grip as leverage, allowing him to pin Otoya to a nearby wall and looked deeply into his eyes.

The redhead yelped slightly from this action and looked down at Syo in confusion, noticing that he was pouting.

"S-Syo? What's wrong?"

The young blonde soon smirked from Otoya's response and let out a small chuckle as he placed his hands against the wall, making sure that the redhead wouldn't be able to escape.

"Nothing... I'm just not finished with you yet, Otoya-chan~"

The young redhead chuckled and shook his head as Syo leaned in close and gave him another kiss, this one much more passionate than the last. The redhead moaned and returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around Syo's waist as he let out a small purring-like sound.

After a short time, the young blonde pulled his lips away and looked up at the redhead, giving him a seductive, yet questioning smirk as he ran his fingers through Otoya's ruby locks. 

"Well? Still wanna go and meet the others~?"

The redhead chuckled softly as he caressed Syo's cheek and smirked down at him.

"Eh... the others can wait. Besides, I can't win against you... Syo-chan~"


End file.
